1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal serial bus socket, and more particularly, to a thin-type universal serial bus (USB) socket and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a USB socket 10 in the prior art. The conventional USB socket 10 includes a connecting plank 12 and a covering component 14. The connecting plank 12 is a circuit board whereon a plurality of terminals 16 is formed, and the connecting plank 12 is disposed inside the covering 14. Generally, the conventional USB socket 10 is applied to a computer device 18. An opening 201 is formed on a casing 20 of the computer device 18, and the conventional USB socket 10 is disposed inside the opening 201. When a USB plug inserts into the opening 201, the USB plug is engaged with the connecting plank 12, and the conventional USB socket 10 buckles the USB plug by the covering component 14. However, dimensions of the opening 201 on the casing 20 is substantially greater than the dimension of the covering 14, so that the casing 20 of the computer device 18 is huge and can not conform to the market trend of thin appearance.